Batman Beyond x Inque
by Ruby Studio
Summary: A fanfiction about Terry becoming more of an original Batman, and moving into wearing the original suit. His girlfriend left him and inque taking her place, or perhaps Chelsea taking Dana's place. And the original villains coming from the past into the future. And the arrival of the original joker once again. And Terry using different suits in his new right of passage
1. Chapter 1

Terry glides over the shipyard, observing the late graveyard shift. Looking over the uniformed men operating equipment and loading up crates meant for export. Taking note that on this night, it would appear that those meant to be on this shift, have not shown up. But instead, a different crew, and a different pattern.

He is familiar with everyone working here. Knowing who works on what day, and at what hour. Having to learn this due to the fact that the docs are a hot spot for illegal activity. And right now, everyone working in this section doesn't seem to belong.

Landing atop one of the cranes, he glances at the operator of a forklift and adjusts his antenna frequency to pick up and amplify anyone talking around him.

The man operating the forklift is barely able to get the machine to operate properly with his poor driving skills and clumsy hand-eye coordination. Quickly shifting gears and adjusting the level of the pallet carrying drums of an unknown substance. He slams on the breaks and hits the gas causing one of the drums to fall off and hit the floor nearly cracking it open.

"Careful you big clumsy ape! That stuff is worth three times over the expense of your life. One more slip up like that and I'll blast your head clean off! Do you understand?"

Terry narrows his eye's as his right-hand moves to the side of his head, he touches the controls on the side, punching in for his software to give him the readings on what those containers might be transporting.

His suit works quickly with the huge mass of containers set around the workers. The radiation is minor, indicating that those barrels are toxic to human touch. But the other data sent from the batsuit sights other worries.

The substance is actually cooling and keeping something else at the core of each barrel stable. They seem to contain almost no data at all.

"What do you think it is?"

Terry speaks softly as he jumps off and glides down atop a nearby storage building keeping himself hidden from sight. Still preparing for a well planned executed attack, rather than coming in swinging like he uses to.

Bruce speaks with calm and calculated steps. Already assessing what must be done. It's been more than a little while since they last worked on a case like this. Spotting the transportation of toxic and volatile substances near water. The fact they are transporting them indicates that it's man-made and possibly much more of it hidden someplace.

"Not sure yet. We're going to have to read off one of the drums directly when you get a chance. Right now just focus on taking out these guys quietly. Leave the one barking orders, maybe he might give us more information than just whats inside those containers."

Terry takes a moment to calculate who he should go for first.

"Maybe I should take them all out silently this time? What do you think?"

The tone of his voice hints at Bruce's old way of doing things. Nice and quiet, with minimal mess. The notion that he's making a joke about it, however, does indicate that the thought is crossing his mind. Which means he is playing around with the idea.

But Bruce knows exactly what to say in order to actually get him to do it like that.

"Honestly, I don't really think you have what it takes to do it the old-fashioned way."

A small little smirky grin graces his expression while finishing those words. Knowing that this toyish conversation is actually pushing Terry to become a better Batman.

"You know I can tell that was a little bit of a jab at my style of doing things. But just for that, I'll show you how I do your way."

Terry once again jumps off and glides down into the far end of the shipyard. Taking aim at one of the criminal workers. A small thud echoed in the night as he grabs the man and headbutts him, knocking him out. He tosses the man to the floor, turning around and landing.

"That's one down."

He runs into the shadows of the large crates stacked atop one another, observing the other men working carefully to prepare the shipment of this unknown substance.

"I got eyes on the man with the forklift, the one giving orders, and three more that are doing a bad job keeping an eye out."

Bruce listens to Terry while he himself is already performing a full scan of the area for the third time.

"You have one not too far behind you taking a leak."

Terry almost speaks out loud wanting to ask if he's serious. But resists the urge to do so knowing that Bruce doesn't joke around like that.

"I'll take care of him."

Turning on infrared he walks around to the corner of where the man is standing and waits for him to walk up as close as possible, and grabs him by the neck, lifting him up and slamming him down.

"He's out," Terry whispers.

"Good, now head on over to your four o'clock. One of them must be coming to check up on what was that noise you just made smashing that guy into the ground."

He quickly shifts back into the shadows, avoiding the crates and watches his footing. Allowing himself to become one with the shadows.

The sound of the thugs' footsteps echoes a bit louder as he comes closer. And once in his view, Terry can see that the man is carrying an old AK-47 with an advanced scope and silencer. Conventional weapons like that haven't been on the black market for a very long time.

Not only are they illegal to own, but they are hard to get. Whoever armed these guys must have seriously deep pockets. Deep enough to worry Bruce knowing that the suit isn't able to stand up to those type of rounds.

Taking no chances, Terry moves in quick and swings hard with both fists locked together, smacking the thug behind his head knocking him out.

"Playtime is over." He mutters to himself as he turns around and heads for the rest of the tugs.

However, unbeknownst to him, someone is observing and lurking over the rooftop. Watching him work. Studying his every move, and enjoying the view of Terry in that suit of his.

"Nice moves Batman. Very nice."

She whispers those words to herself in a thankful way, knowing that she's not going to have to go through the trouble of dealing with these men herself to get what she came for. But instead, she can wait for Batman to handle the hard part for her.

"I'm going to have to thank you eventually for this. You're giving me my biggest payday ever."


	2. Chapter 2

A split moments choice

Terry looks upon the barrels investigating what the contents could possibly be. Reading the label, all he can see is the warning stating that it's volatile.

"You getting this boss?" he whispers.

"Yes. My readings indicate that it's giving off energy similar to butyl acetate and radioactive isotopes. A strange combination."

Bruce wonders about the uses for such a substance. Normally butyl is used in paints and lacquers. But to mix it with radiation... and other unknown substances... could mean the ingredients for a highly toxic bomb. Or even perhaps experimental energy.

"I'm going to contact the G.C.P.D. Make sure you hang back and observe the situation until they arrive. We don't want anyone causing any..."

Suddenly a warning signal lights up on the scanners. Stating that there is an emergency at the airfield. A break in no doubt. Or perhaps something even more intense.

Wasting no time Bruce hacks into the camera feed and takes a look.

"You still there old man?" Terry asks peculiarly, wondering why all of a sudden his mentor stopped speaking in mid sentence.

"Looks like we got a few people transporting some unmarked crates into a couple cargo planes."

Turning the cameras to see what else they are trying to load up, he spots more of those barrels with exactly identical warning labels.

"Terry, get to the airfield now. These people are loading up more of that stuff. GO NOW!"

McGinnis takes off without any smart comebacks. No wise remarks. His rocket boots turn on shooting him into the air as he aims for his cloaked bat pod. The G.P.S. system already containing the location pre-set for him.

Activating the thrusters he moves at full speed. Tossing his worries of this current bust aside. Holding strong faith and hopes that the Gotham police will get here in time to stop any and all further criminal activities.

However...

Unbeknownst to them, Inque begins to make her way out of the shadows from between the darkness of shadows concealing her from prying viewers. Slowly she glides like water down and over the unconscious bodies taking her true form as she comes closer to one of the containers.

"Looks like Batman didn't disappoint. Did the job for me. I'll have to thank him later."

Picking up one of the crowbars laying around, she shoves the end of it into the top hatch and pops open the top cautiously. Observing the purple glow given off from the contents.

She glances at the inside and to her surprise, the substance isn't liquid, but small solid cubes.

"Well well. Look at this."

Not wanting to risk any poisoning from the possible radiation she closes the container back up and looks around at the passed out thugs.

"Better load up a car and get out of here."

Knowing that these men came here in some form of transport, she glides on the floor to the parking lot and spots some vehicles. One of them being an SUV. Another being a van.

"Everything fits perfectly for me today. My luck just changed I think."

She laughs a little as she goes back, grabbing a container and quickly returns to vehicles. Breaking into the van and sliding the barrel in the rear. Then quickly getting in the driver seat.

"Let's get going."


	3. Chapter 3

ICE COLD NIGHT

"One container of pure new gen energy cells. As promised."

Inque looks at Paxton as he looks upon the container, observing the suited men taking radiation readings from the container. They glance at him and nod that the readings for energy come up off the charts. But for radiation they come up at zero. These cubes... they are exactly what he has been expecting.

"You did very good this time Inque. Better than I expected." He says with a slight smile as he glances at her. A bit confused as to how she managed to pull this off. Normally the Batman would have been able to stop such a snatch and grab.

"Well I had run into a bit of luck. But regardless of all things. And before anything else. I want what you promised me. Give it up."

Her tone is straight and to the point. She wants what she came for. What she worked for.

"Ah yes. The metamorphosis injection. Making you human again. Tell me, is it possible to have sexual relations in that form of yours? Do you feel anything when performing a sex act?"

He looks her straight into her face as he speaks. Knowing that those words cut deep into her heart... that is... if she even has one at this point. Since her body and insides have all become one. She is nothing more than a mesh of fluid. She has no sexual organs. She has no lungs, no guts... no brain... no... nothing. She simply exists.

"You... HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

She comes at him at full speed, breaking his desk in billions of shards, grasping him and slamming his body through the glass. Her hand becomes a blade as she presses it against his neck.

"THE INJECTION! NOW!"

Paxton laughs as blood glides down his lips and jaw falling upon her substance.

"You think that something like that actually exists? How stupid are you? You're stuck like that you stupid bitch. Kill me now, and everyone in my corporation will come after you after they finish killing your child. You want that? Kill me. Kill me now and watch your kid get shot in the head. Right after they finish running a gang bang on that little slut. I made sure that her rape will be sent through the dark net. Go ahead. Do it. Kill me."

Inque gulps and remembers her child.

"No... I... I can not."

Paxton laughs. Looking into her face.

"I knew you wouldn't."

She pulls him in and throws him at the wall. Then shooting herself outside and falling outside.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

She was supposed to have a body. She was supposed to be able to be human again. To feel... To... To just...

"Stupid. How could I have been so stupid."


	4. Chapter 4

ICE COLD NIGHT

Inque walks down the street of Gotham's slums. The snowflakes touch her shoulders and glide down her brown raincoat. She wears a brown fedora as well to obscure anyone from spotting her face.

Worried about staying out in the elements too long she's in search of someplace she can take refuge in. Someplace she can start a fire and warm her body. To prevent from freezing solid of all things.

How many people have to worry about such a things.

"I can't get wet. Can't get too cold. Can't have too much heat. This is so stupid. If I could just turn back time. I would have never gone through that experimental procedure."

To her right she spots a condemned three level building. It still has all its windows and no walls contain holes. Well blacked out and most likely has some furniture.

"This is perfect for what I need." She whispers to herself as she makes way into the building.

...

Terry glides to his Bat Pod and lands upon it. Looking at it with distaste and hate.

"This is not a proper vehicle for Batman."

He thinks to himself as he looks at it. It's more suited for a teen. Or more appropriately... an amateur. Most of the work is done by computers. Done by a machine. Not accurate at all. The human element is taken out. He... Is taken out of the equation.

"This isn't right."

...

more chapters will come. Expect me.


	5. Chapter 5

NIGHT IS AS BRIGHT AS DAY

Terry stands upon the Gotham city bridge, glancing around the streets as he ponders to himself.

"Bruce use to glide around these streets and skies like a giant bat. Instilling fear into everyone who saw him. The mere mention of his name would shoot shivers down criminals spines."

Looking upon his hands he clenches his fists and punches the ground with his right fist.

"And me... People mention Batman now... They automatically just think that it's a younger, untested replacement. A shadow of what Batman really use to be. A poor man's copy. A replica. Even worse than a rip off."

He stands up and spreads his wings, having the desire to do what Bruce use to do every night. Glide around the city and make himself known to the people. That he is out there. That he is always watching.

But to his own curiosity, he takes a moment to think. And calculate, why is he feeling this way? Why now of all times? He use to be alright with just wearing the suit and allowing himself to just do the job like...

He stops himself from finishing that thought. Because it's not right. He was going to think that Bruce use to do the job like that. But he's not Bruce. Not even close. No...

"I'm going to have to make some... changes."

At first Terry was going to allow his rocket boots to blast off and take him into the skies. But he remembers, the real Batman didn't have rocket boots. The real Batman relies on stealth. On darkness and shadows. Having faith in his own skills that he had mastered and honed throughout the years. Developing himself into some sort of creature of the shadows. A mere figure in the darkness. Something that if you would catch a glimpse of, you wouldn't be entirely sure whether or not what you had scene was actually real or not.

"If I want to be The Batman, and not Some sort of batman. Then I need to start acting like him. And quit pretending. I'll have to take this path that I have chosen. I'm going to have to finally go full in. Because this suit... This vision of me. This version of Batman... Just... isn't... Batman."

He takes off the mask and holds it before him. Glancing into the eyes of the mask. The eyes of this version of the dark protector.

"A teenage boy wearing a suit that an old man developed just because he couldn't do everything that was required of him. Bruce created this suit just because he was starting to slow down. He was letting the suit do most of the work. That's what he said. That's what he told me all those years ago."

The urge and desire to throw the mask away begins to flow over him. A strong hate for this suit begins to rise as his body tenses up. He grunts as his eyes squint a tiny bit glaring at the cowl.

"Not Batman... More like Bat-FAKE. Pretending. Toying around... Impostor."

Slowly he puts the mask back on as he walks to the edge, he takes position and dives into the air below his feet. Spreading his wings as he begins to glide.

All that he said, all his actions just now. He was running under the assumption that Bruce couldn't hear him just because he turned off the communications link. However, even now Terry is showing just how much of a none Batman he is.

All because Bruce has counter measures for anyone trying to cut him off from communications. From any link through the world. But one of most, the link the very suit he created.

Bruce looks upon the screen. Observing the feed coming in from the camera of the mask Terry is wearing.

Those words he spoke. All that he said, all that he did. Those actions.

They all show that Terry is starting to advance. He is starting to grow as Batman. And finally starting to see for the first time. A small glimpse into the mind and the world of Batman.

"At least he's starting to understand."

...

She sits next to a small fire of paper and cardboard. A few plastic bits and leaves gathered together to start a small fire. Her arms wrapped around her knees and, a small shiver runs down her body as she adjusts to the temperature.

"Stupid."

She whispers to herself while looking upon the fire.

"My life is so stupid. Everything. All of it."

Inque tosses a few sticks upon the fire bundle, feeding the only source of heat she currently has. Careful not to grow the fire too much. Not wanting it to cause too much smoke in the building. Careful as to not attract attention to the building.

She wonders to herself about the events that brought her here tonight. Thinking about everything.

"For once, the bat actually helped me. And yet... my own fortune has been turned against me. All because I wasn't careful. Or... is it that the times are changing again."

A noise comes from across the room. The sound of glass shattering.

Turning around quickly Inque forms into a puddle and glides across the room, taking no chances. One too many times the bat has caught her by surprise. One too many times he has created a problem for her in life. But no more. If he has come here now, of all nights. She's going to kill him. Maybe.

However, coming to the cause of the noise, she located the source of the problem. Ice. The cold has gotten to the point that it has broken one of the ceiling glass squares.

"You have got to be kidding me. Now I have to deal with more cold? Just perfect. I'm not going to be able to get any sleep."

Walking over back to the fire she sits before it. Covering herself with the rain coat.

"I seriously need a boyfriend. If I had one, I know for sure that I would be able to at least get a good knights sleep."

True as those words are. What kind of a man would let her slay even the night? Knowing full well that a bounty lies upon her head. Over $40,000 dollars just to bring her to justice. How could she ever trust anyone?

"I hate myself."

She scoots herself closer to the fire ever so slightly. Tossing the rest of the twigs and paper upon the fire and laying down resting her head. Glancing upon the dancing flames as she allows herself to lose herself in the growing exhaustion. Letting the place of dreams to take her.

"I want someone... Anyone... To just... I just know that I could be a good girlfriend."

Slowly she passes out.

Those words... spoken next to an open small fire.

Inque doesn't know it. But her wish. Her spoken inner thoughts. Someone will grant them.

...

Terry arrives in the cave. Jumping out of the Batman Beyond vehicle. Silent and focus.

"You're early." Speaks Bruce.

"It's a quiet night." Responds Terry. Not even bothering to look at his mentor. But rather making his way to the costume cases. In particular, the original suit.

Terry knows that Bruce was able to hear every single last word he spoke upon the bridge. He also knows that Bruce is well aware of what he wants. What he feels he is ready for.

"The old suits have a bit more weight to them. No tech to help with movements or sonar. But they worked with the time and age of what they are meant for."

Terry closes his eyes and smiles at those words. Already knowing that Bruce is just trying to distract him.

"They never really helped with ballistics either. Bullet holes and all that."

Terry turns and glances at Bruce face front. Taking a few steps closer to him. His anger and frustration showing more than anything.

"I'm done with it."

Terry locks his eyes to Bruces eyes. Knowing full well that what he says, What he just said. Is fully understood by his teacher. His mentor.

"This thing I'm wearing. This skin. This... thing."

At one point in his life, wearing the suit. It was something that made him feel honor. A symbolic version of himself devoted to learning. Becoming a vigilantly. But now...

Now it just feels like a suit that belongs to someone else. Like he's cheating himself from becoming something more.

Becoming a symbol of darkness. A silent enforcer of justice. Becoming incorruptible, becoming everlasting. A dark knight.


	6. Chapter 6

Bat Cave

Terry enters the cave through the hidden passageway of the mansions cold grandfather clock. As he takes his first step he reminisces upon the earlier hours of the day. While he was taking a break from his science college course, he had spotted Chelsea looking his way.

To be honest, for her to be in his class, it wasn't normal. She had transferred in that very day. No warning or notification for the professor. Usually a college course professor would be notified at least five days in advance that he is going to get a new student for the continuation of the college quarter.

So her coming into the class with no warning at all other than a secretary of the college headmaster simply coming in with Chelsea was highly unordinary. And then to have her constantly looking at him with dead glances, that was just far too strange.

"But why? Her expression was so... cold."

He has never in his life seen someone have such a vacant expression. Something or someone must have gotten to her. Brainwash perhaps?

"No... it couldn't be could it? No, no way is that the case."

It takes him a moment and the conclusion enters his mind to this days happenings. He stops in his walk down the stairs. Right at the midpoint of the stairs.

"No, if I want to be the Batman. Then I have to take everything into account. What if Chelsea really is under some sort of control. I have to check into that. No matter how crazy that sounds. Beccause that's what Bruce would do. He always thought of his friends and loved ones first. He would check in on them no matter how creepy that is. If it means that it helps me to make sure that she's ok and nothing is messing with her life, then so be it. That's what Batman would do."

These thoughts run through his mind as he starts to finish making his way down the stairs and into the Bat Cave. Looking upon the original Batman suit. His eyes lock onto the mask and his eyes lock with the cowls eyes. A strange welcoming sensation runs through his body as he pictures himself wearing the suit in full. His reflection matching the broad shoulders and height.

Would he really be ready for such a change? Is he really worthy of the official title? Would wearing this make him strike fear into the hearts of criminals all over the city? Establishing himself as The Dark Knight.

Thinking back he can place several moments in the past, how the criminals he faced would speak down to him. His voice, no matter how deep he would try to make it. Or how intimidating he attempted to sound. They would always notice that he was some high school punk wearing a high-tech suit that he got from somewhere.

And the only criminal that knows Terry is getting trained by the original Batman, is Inque. She even knows the entrance to the Bat Cave. But still... she doesn't come back. Nor does she try to figure out who Batman really is. Or who Batman Beyond is. Even though in all honest thought she really does have the best chance in discovering who they really are.

But yet she doesn't try to figure the connections out. All because it doesn't really benefit her. Even though that information would go for some seriously strong cash, she hasn't put the effort into going down that path.

"Why is that?"\

Terry thinks to himself as he makes his way into the shadows to put on his regular suit. Closing his eyes and listening to his surroundings. His ears pick up the sound of Bruce making his way to Terry.

"I know what you're thinking right now." He says to Terry as he looks down to the floor, showing respect to his replacement. His last gift to Gotham City. The next Batman trained and ready to take his next steps into becoming a true Dark Knight.

"And just exactly what is it that I'm thinking right this moment Bruce?" His tone is calm and relaxed as he asks his mentor this. He knows that he has changed a great deal since starting his training from Bruce.

Back in the past, Terry would have been frustrated thinking that the old man was just testing him at all times. Always trying to force him into a given path of thinking. Trying to mold him faster than he could adapt.

Funny thing is... That's exactly what Bruce was doing. Because the old man always knew, that sooner or later, because of the way he lived his life, because of how much he punished himself. His heart isn't what it used to be. He lived a hard life. He gave himself to the people of Gotham in order to bring a small sliver of light to such a messed up place.

And he was successful in that. But at a high cost. His body paid for everything he did tenfold. That much time being the world's greatest detective and smartest mortal vigilantly doesn't earn you the title of World's Greatest for no reason.

So in all honesty, Bruce probably really does know what Terry is thinking. So the test is on. Is what Bruce is about to say correct and true? Is he still as sharp as ever mentally?

"Right now you're thinking if I know what you said last night."

Crap...

"Yeah... I sort of had that in the back of my head."

He looks at Bruce and locks his eyes to his. He walks and makes his way to be at arm's length from him as he finishes putting on the gloves of the suit. Leaving only his face exposed to his mentor.

Bruce takes a moment and looks into his students eyes. Reading the young man and trying to place just exactly where his intentions lay. It has been four years since he had taken him under his wing. Giving him knowledge and training in order to become more than just a man. And to represent an ideal. The very same ideal he himself represented back in his early days.

"You don't have to wear that old suit if you don't want. It needs to be cleaned and has a few bugs I need to look into."

He turns around and starts to make his way to the computer chair. He slows down as he places his hand upon the arm rest.

"I have a few other suits on display. You can pick one of them and use it instead."

A soft smile begins to form on Terries face. He fights his inner emotions of joy and gratitude. Not wanting to alter this moment in any way. This very moment right now, he must embrace it and memorize it. Every second counts.

He makes his way to the original suit once again. Looking upon the all black armor and yellow emblem. The dark pitch black belt. The cape. Everything.

"It's finally time."

He speaks softly to himself as he carefully opens the glass display. And places his hand upon the left shoulder of the suit with his right hand.

...


	7. Chapter 7

Rain Storm

Inque looks out the window, gazing upon the building rainclouds.

"Looks like we're going to have a rainstorm this day."

The time is 9:35am. She had intentions of going out today and getting a change of clothes. Hopefully getting back to her hideout. To one of her safe houses. But with a rain storm building up right now, no way could she take a chance and get soaking wet.

"I've already been soaked and been torn apart by fluids. I'm not going through that again."

She turns around and walks over to the burning embers of the fire she was using before.

"I could really go for some food right about now."

Looking abound she inspects her environment a bit more closely. Having hopes that she could maybe find a landline or some form of communication with the outside world. Perhaps she could order up something, or get a mode of transportation to get her out of here.

"Come on, give me something." She mutters to herself while searching. But to no success. All she finds is a rusty old car, and bits of trash, and a dirty old briefcase containing a family of rats.

"Looks like I'm S.O.L. once again. Typical."

Inque walks slowly back to the dusty couch she was sleeping on last night. She can hear the first rain drops hit the ceiling glass roof. A soft sigh exits her lips as she folds her arms with her head down looking at her feet.

"If Batman finds me now, the fact is that he would have the upper hand with my current environment."

She closes her eyes as she sits in the middle of the couch and rests her elbows upon her knees. And covers her face with her hands.

A lonely sadness comes over her emotionally. She understands that in this moment right now, this is really her life. She has to live like this and suffer days and moments like this more often than anyone would actually take into consideration.

"I'm just a criminal on the run when it really comes down to it. That's all I am. Escaped from prison, and make deals with criminals to get paid for criminal work."

She lets out a soft condescending chuckle to herself as her mind comes to terms with her existence once again. All too often she thinks about how she got to this point. It was all an effort to get a better life for her little girl. A chance to have a better life. The American dream is what people call it.

"If only my mother and father could see me now. Yeah, they would really let me have it."

She sits up and tilts her head back, reaching out her arms and stretching herself releasing a soft yawn. Then gently and slowly she lies down on the couch and looks to the ceiling. Looking upon the rain drops hit the glass ceiling.

...

Terry places his palm upon the steel body of the Batmobile. The cold of the metal seeps through his leather Kevlar glove and reaches the skin of his fingertips.

"Are you sure I can take the car out?" He speaks in a deep and calm tone. Trying to sound as close to the original Batman voice as possible. With Bruce's guidance he was able to learn how to professionally change his voice. And how to sound like other people. Reaching an almost perfect and precise muscle control of his vocal cords. Controlling his chest and diaphragm.

"That depends, do you think it's time?"

Bruce says that with little to no hesitation. He was expecting Terry to ask him that. Always being a few moves ahead of anyone around him. It's within his nature at this point. It was part of his nature a very long time ago. And still is to this day.

Terry takes a moment and walks off to the Batman Beyond jet pod. Bruce narrows his eyes to read what Terry might be doing right now. He can't operate the pod wearing that suit. He would have to control it manually. Which is close to impossible. So what could he be doing right now?

"I need to grab my good luck charm from the pod. Don't worry, I'm not trying to drive the damn thing."

Terry speaks in a joking tone. Knowing that for once he must surprised Bruce."

Tonight. For the first time in a long time. A very long time. The real Batman... Is about to come out of the cave. And into the rainstorm. And into the Moon Light.


	8. Chapter 8

BATMAN BEYOND

IT'S TIME

Terry walks to the original Batman suit on display within the Bat-cave as Bruce watches him. His hand is placed upon the glass door and he slowly opens up the display. He glances upon it for a moment as he takes in the aura of the moment.  
This... suit. This symbol of justice. This symbol of fearless rage. Is he really ready for it? All these years that Terry has used the Batman Beyond suit. It's helped him become who he is today. But here and now, is he really ready for this?

"No more help from technology. No more help from his suit. No more pretending. No more teenage games. For I am darkness, I am vengeance, I am the night. I. AM. BATMAN."

He slips the suit on one part at a time. Piece by piece. First the tights. They slide over his body. Covering the battle scars and few still remaining stitches closing his wounds. Then sliding his feet into the boots. And wrapping the utility belt around his hips and the sound of the belt clip echoes through the darkness of the batcave.

His left hand glides through the glove of the Kevlar leather mesh. Then his right hand enters the second glove. He clenches his fists as the sound of leather rubbing against itself gives off a soft yet powerful sound.

Terry looks upon the cowl, his eyes locked upon the eyes of the mask. Taking a moment as he inhales the reality of the situation. The severity of this moment here and now.

He speaks to himself in a soft voice. A slight tremble in his tone can be picked up by Bruce's ears.

"It feels like it's taunting me. Almost as if it's been waiting all this time. Like it's asking me if I really want this. Like this is some sort of contract between the suit and myself."

Bruce clenches his grip upon the handle of his cane. Knowing that what Terry speaks as true. His original suit. It holds a great meaning. But not just that, it also holds his previous life. His energy. And his true spirit. The spirit of the dark knight.

Thus, Bruce knows better than to distract Terry from this moment. Because right now, Terry must go through this final decision alone. Will he actually embrace the mantle of The Batman. Will he be brave and bold enough to transfer his trust from technology, and more into his own mind and body?

In the past Terry always depended on the Beyond suit. A suit Bruce created all because he was getting too old. Thus he had to develop a suit that would do most of the work. In all honesty, it's a suit that was created for an old man who was too old to do the job of Batman. And Terry ended up taking it and assumed that the suit makes Batman. When all he was doing... is running around the city in an old man's suit.

But now... Bruce looks upon Terry. He gulps and watches his student stand before the final test. Observing him in admiration. The fact that Terry... has finally begun to understand. That the suit doesn't make Batman. What makes Batman... is the man behind the mask. A man that has taken control of his own body and skills.

And now... it's time.

His hands slowly reach for the mask. The cowl. The face of Batman.

His fingertips touch the leather and titanium mask. And at that moment, Terry could swear that an energy passed through his body. A connection of approval from the mantle of the Bat. Almost as if it was telling him that it has been waiting for him... for all this time.

He slowly takes it off the display manikin and looks at the cowl.

Taking a moment to process the reality and gravity of the situation he is in. A moment only meant for him and him alone.

And for a split second... for but a moment. He could swear that he can hear a voice in his head speak the words.

"The cape."

He understands. And speaks the words in a deep and exact tone as the original Batman.

"Leave me."

Bruce pauses for a moment. But understands that right now. Terry needs to be alone. For at this moment. This exact precise time. He's changing. Terry... Is becoming The Dark Knight. And so now... He walks away. And takes his leave from the cave. Allowing Terry to transition from just a man. And become a symbol. To evolve. And become.

Slowly... Terry walks into the shadows and vanishes into darkness. He slowly turns the mask... the cowl... and places it over his head while closing his eyes.

"Yes... I can feel it. The cowl. It suggests the power. It carries the mantle. I never understood it until now. This isn't just a suit. This... what I'm wearing right now."

He lowers himself and kneels to the floor, picking up the cape from the ground. The same cape he took from the glass case. Picking it up as he stands and wrapping it around his back as he attaches it to his body.

"I can feel it. This is what I was always meant to be. I can't believe it took me this long."

Terry... no... Batman... at long last. Comes out of the shadows. And shows himself to Bruce. Looking at him with the eyes of The Dark Knight. And speaks only two words.

"I'm back."

Bruce hides his emotions. He hides his feelings. But speaks a simple sentence.

"Go. The city has been waiting for you. It's about time."

Batman turns and walks to the original Batmobile and opens the sliding hatch. He hops into the driver seat. And turns the long dead machine on. Brining it back to life.

The long awaited roar of the engine makes a sound that Bruce thought he would never hear again. But at long last, it sings a mighty sound that was always supposed to be vibrated throughout the cave.

And Terry... he smiles as he pushes the gas pedal. The smoke of the tires vibrate and move the vehicle out from its place. Giving new life to the meaning of... THE BATMAN.


	9. Chapter 9

SHADOW

Terry drives the bat mobile through the city streets like a bat out of hell. Pushing the vehicle to its limits. The roar echoes through the streets letting the citizens' know that the dark knight has returned.

The hero that they need has at long last come back. His hands grip the steering wheel as if it was a part of him. People glance outside of their windows to catch a glimpse of the vehicle only to be struck with utter shock.

A little girl looks to her mother and speaks the words. "Mommy, what is that?"

Her mother not able to form any other sentence other than.

"That's The Batman."

Pushing a few buttons upon his dash controls releasing electromagnetic pulse bombs ejected from the side ports of the car, they explode and kill the batteries of the police vehicles chasing him.

Terry has an idea of where Inque is. Given her starting location and the area surrounding the immediate area, there are only 3 buildings she could have gone to. Two of those buildings are still functioning manufacturing corporate owned pharmaceutical buildings. The final and last is a rundown out of date clothing factory.

She must be in that building. Her only option.

"It's a thunder storm tonight. She would never try to travel in this type of wet storm."

This is his chance to bring her in. To show himself that even without his suit. He can bring in a dangerous criminal with no true effort. However...

"She didn't kill anyone today... she didn't kill anyone for the last four years... no court in the world would lock her up for more than three months... the most she has done is breaking and entering... G.C.P.D. isn't going to do anything with her... has she gotten smarter in her method?"

This can't be right... as he starts to remember all of her evil actions. Terry begins to remember the fact that... she has never killed anyone. Yes she did and has hurt people. But never kill.

A warning light shines upon his dashboard signifying that a chopper has locked on to the bat mobile, prepared to fire upon it with a grappling hook. Terry smiles with a slightly amused grin. "Try this."

He pushes the turbo booster, activating the jet thrust function of the vehicle. A loud pop hits the city as the car breaks the sound barrier. Shooting him past everything and all buildings. He then presses the eject button shooting himself out of the car.

Terry spreads his wings and observes the city below him. Gliding just like Bruce use to.

THE BAT MAN.

He aims himself as the rain hits his cape. As the rain hits his body. He speaks a single word.

"Sonar."

Two lenses move over his eyes and activate in a blue function. Allowing him to watch over the city. He looks for the single building that Inque is using. The only building she could use.

...

"I'm hungry."

Inque says out loud. Holding her belly. She has tried to sleep and tried to distract herself with anything and everything inside this building. But the simple fact is... She needs to eat. Honestly... she hasn't had anything to eat in the last 3 days.

Nobody would sell her anything. She tried to snag a fish once, but the cops had been too close to the area. And last time she tried to walk into a grocery store and take a pre made five credit chicken the security guard almost spotted who she was, so she just placed the item on a shelf and walked out.

A crack above her is noticed. The sound of glass cracking.

Inque sits up and looks at the glass ceiling. She can see a shadow move around above. Only one name comes to mind.

"Batman."

She gets off the couch and rises to her feet with a bit of frustration.

"That little twirp isn't going to let me have any rest. How did he find me? No matter, I have to figure out how I can deal with him."

Looking around she gets an idea. It's night, and the darkness is her ally. Her best friend. She can take the form of any shadow within this building. If she can stay quiet and not blow her cover, maybe she can make him think that she's not here. Maybe... things will be alright.

Terry walks to the edge of the building's rooftop and jumps off, landing in a puddle of water. It splashes all over as raindrops hit his suit. His cape covering his shoulders as he rises from the ground, slowly her turns and faces the wooden door to this abandoned factory.

He places an explosive compound on the lock. Covering himself with the cape as he presses a button, blowing the doors open.

Walking into the warehouse he looks around. Already thinking that Inque has taken the form of a shadow. And adopted the form of darkness to hide from his sight.

However, she can't hide from sound frequency.

"Sonar." He whispers as two pitch black lenses cross over his eyes emitting a high pitch frequency, illuminating his vision by several thousand variations. Nothing can hide from him now. And nothing will.

Inque looks upon the new... or more rather... old school Batman suit. The original. She calculates what he is doing. His eyes covered by two lenses emanating light.

"Looking for me are you?"

She thinks to herself. And she figures that he must have a full layout of the building by now. Leaving her with a few seconds before he spots he.

"He's really grown up. And filled in the spaces in his body."

She smiles a little bit as she watches him work. As she moves around him and forms a perfect replication of his own shadow. This... is the best chance she's got. The only thing his Sonar will not calculate. His own shadow.


	10. Chapter 10

PERFECT TIME

Terry kneels down and investigates the couch by touch. Placing his hand upon it and feeling the temperature. Even though Inque is fluid, she still gives off body heat.

Inque holds back laughter as she observes Batman doing his detective work. What's funny is that she could have killed him over ten times right now. Dropping the roof or glass upon him. Stabbing him through the back or suffocating him. She could finish him off at any time, however, she has always enjoyed playing cat and mouse with him.

Suddenly his phone vibrates. His personal cell phone.

Not wanting to be distracted from the mission, he ignores it and allows it to go straight to voicemail. However, a second call comes in right away. This now gets his attention, thus he looks at the caller I.D. and spots that it's his girlfriend. Dana.

That's when it hits him. The reality that for the last few days, he hasn't gone home. He hasn't called any of his friends. He hasn't gone to school or even spoken to his mother. Yeah he already figured that his mother has put things together regarding his personal life. It's almost as if it's an unspoken understanding that he is batman... and his mother knows it, but just pretends that she doesn't. As if she is in denial.

But Dana, she is in the dark about all this. And a relationship requires attention and care. The two things he can't offer her like any other normal man. And he can't tell her who he is because that would only endanger her life. Visiting her in the dead of night in full costume is out of the question.

How many days has it been? He can't remember how many days have passed since he last spoke to her. Or sent a text message. Leaving him with only one option. He has to answer her call.

"Hey Dana. What's up?"

Acting casual as if nothing is going on. Already his focus is being taken away from the task at hand. Allowing Inque to get a little closer. She figures that this is his first time wearing the cape and cowl. Giving her the chance to slide up and onto his actual body. Little by little she inches her way up the cape. Onto the boots and up his back, covering his most dark places.

She alters her pigmentation and becomes one with his suit. This is a long and risky choice she has decided to take. However, this gives her the perfect chance to figure out who Batman is. Just exactly what is his name, and who he's talking to on the phone.

"Don't you dare, hey what's up, me Mcginnis. What's happening between us? You don't call or text for the last five days, you don't come to school and just ignore my text messages? Just tell me who you're seeing already so I don't have to keep on worrying about us! Who is it? Is it Chelsea or Max?"

Crap... this is exactly what he doesn't want. And this is the last thing he needs right now at this very moment. Why now of all times? Is it because of... no... no this is his fault for not paying attention to this girl. To not managing his time with his personal relationship.

"Dana I... Now really isn't a good time for this. I'll talk to you about it later tomorrow."

"What?... WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME TERRY? Tomorrow... oh no. Not for anything. You tell me right now. What's going on? Are you gay or cheating on me or something? I deserve answers."

This is really bad. He can't keep talking to her right now. Terry can tell that if he lets this keep going, this conversation between Dana and himself, this is a bad time. Inque can attack him at any given moment.

But unbeknownst to himself, Inque... has just gotten more information about him than she could have ever wanted. She got his name. And the name of his girlfriend.

"So... you're just a college boy playing as Batman with relationship problems? That's it?"

Inque slowly slithers off him, inch by inch. Silent and carefully moving away from him. Already she is starting to change her view of this young man.

"If that girl isn't allowed to know about you, and your little secret. Maybe I can interject myself into your life. Terry... it's a nice name."


	11. Chapter 11

FOLLOW YOU HOME

Terry drives the Bat mobile through the city of Gotham, wondering about where Inque had vanished to. But his thoughts still occupy Dana and what she had told him a few hours ago.

The unfair nature of his life and the fact that he's been keeping her in the dark for all these years. But if he tells her what he actually does at night, and how he beats people to a bloody pulp, putting himself in life or death situations on a regular schedule...

"I can't do that."

He whispers to himself as he comes to the mental conclusion that she doesn't need to know. At least not just yet. But one thing is for sure, his relationship is suffering, and it doesn't matter how he feels about it. He can't sacrifice her safety just to keep her in a relationship with him.

"Do what Terry?"

The voice of Bruce surprises him as it comes through his communication link in the cowl.

"You where listening to me the whole time weren't you. Back from the abandoned building up till now."

His voice indicates a bit of aggravation but still with understanding. After all, to think that Bruce would turn off communication link at any time is foolish to say the least. And Terry is nothing more than a student to the dark knight.

However... tonight... not even Bruce, would know what to do in Terries place.

"I'm coming back to base."

Speaks Terry in a voice almost identical to Batman in his prime. A soft grin graces Bruce's lips as he can hear that his student is starting to at long last take shape. Becoming more than just a man. Forming into an ideal. And becoming something else.

A symbol of justice. A symbol of fear. Becoming immortal. A vengeful spirit.

"Try not to push the car too much. It's been sitting for a few years."

Bruce says in a bit of a joke to himself. Knowing that regardless of the years. He has serviced that car every month on a regular schedule. Just waiting for Terry to take it for a ride. If anything, that car is in better shape than 90% of the air cars of Gotham.

The air cars, they cannot do the same maneuvers' as the bat mobile. The sharp turns, the travel under the tunnels, and the quick stops and turning. It's no wonder they had been outlawed decades ago.

Terry has the advantage at every chance.

However now is not the time to challenge them. Now he must only bring the vehicle home. Back to the cave. And Inque, she only has to find the location of his home. His real home.

The home of his mother and little brother. Which translates to a simple search on the internet. So ... while Terry is driving. She is searching on a computer in a library. A public computer. Locating his college records and searching for his house. In Gotham.

As Terry pulls into the cave, Inque finalizes her search with a V.P.N and I.P. blocker. Knowing that only a V.P.N. isn't enough. She uses a avatar phantom and hides her search with the dark net.

If she is going to lock onto the new Batman. She knows that she only has about two minutes to do what she needs before the old Batman locks onto her search. Using three firewalls and three V.P.N.'s is only going to give her two minutes before her search notifies the real Batman.

"Got you."

She whispers as she looks at the address and smiles.

"My new boyfriend."

Quickly she pulls the power cord out and slithers away into the main office and erases the recording of her coming in. her joy is shown as she touches herself and licks her fingers.

"Terry. Get ready. My Terry."

Bruce looks at the Bat mobile as it roars past the waterfall and enters the cave. He observes Terry as he exits the vehicle in the true form of the Batman. His voice grim and proper. Sounding just like him in the days of his prime.

"Bruce, I need time to think over what happened here tonight."

Bruce hides his desire to smile as he hears Terry. Knowing that the Batman has truly returned.

"Not a problem Terry. Do as you need."

Inque slithers past the dark corners of the city and reaches her location. Looking at the numbers of the house. She smiles.

"So this is where you live... Terry. My Terry."

She eagerly moves through the shadows and makes her way into the crack of his window. Observing the fact that he has no protection in his house from intruders.

"You let me in with open arms Terry. Are you that desperate for a girl that knows your secrets? Or do you just want an older woman that bad?"

She whispers to herself as she slithers into his home. Gratifying herself as she makes her way to his bed. She knows his deepest and darkest seceret now. Just a few feet from her location, is Terries mother and little brother.

They are speaking about common topics, as well as the fact that Terry pays all the bills and is paying for his little brothers college education... However.

"I could have done that five years ago. Covered all his college expenses and done it in cash."

She speaks silently to herself as she covered herself in Terries sheets.

A 38 year old woman is waiting for a 23 year old man to come home. Come home to his mother's home. An age gap of 15 years. Just exactly what is Inque thinking? Or... is she acting on instinct... with her desire to mate? And to turn Terry. With the blackmail of knowing who he is. And what he is doing. In the dead of darkness.

... With your support I can continue this story. With reviews and response to how the story is going. With your support I can expand on this fan fiction. Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

WELCOME HOME

Darker Than Inque

Terry rages through the street heading away from Wayne manor. In his backpack contains the original Bat suit and utility belt. The sound of the engine is washed away by the memory that just transpired between Bruce and himself. He never expected for him to speak those words to him. It almost sent a cold chill down his spine.

Terry closes his eyes for but a moment as the that moment, that memory flashes through his mind.

"Thanks for letting me take the suit and car for a test run. Do you want me to put it back in the glass case?"

He asked him with a serious voice, expecting Bruce to agree with him by a simple nod. Only to be stunned by the words coming from his mentors mouth.

"Why would you offer me your suit Terry? You might need it at any time. By the way, you forgot a bunch of your tools that go with that suit. I'll get them for you so you don't forget them again. It's important to have these things."

Terry opens his eyes after hearing Bruce's voice in his memory once again.

"My suit... Funny how when you think about it... The original suit can still take down the new one. E.M.P. bombs. Stun grenades. Gas pellets. Flash bang marbles. The list keeps going. I get the feeling that Bruce has been waiting for me to ask for this thing for the last few years."

A strange sense of pride and fear washes over him. Knowing that tonight, he has taken his first steps into a much more darker, and serious world. A world of darkness and shadows. The world of THE BATMAN.

He grips the handlebar on the motorcycle and speeds up, accepting the fact that he has finally, at long last, passed Bruce's trials and tests. And finally become THE DARK KNIGHT.

Except he forgot one thing. Always expect the unexpected. That sentence has always served Bruce and his allies very well. And the fact that Terry has never really had to do that, is going to test him in a whole new way.

Up to this point he has always challenged his enemies more physically than mentally. Always ready to jump into battle punching and kicking due to the fact that he has never had to be tested as a detective. To think methodically and constructively. Always putting his faith into the suit more than anyone should.

One thing is for sure in this current stance in his life. Terry is no detective and has little skill when it comes to mind games. Always mind your surroundings isn't a lesson he has taken to heart just yet. But, what skill he has, it has served him well enough. But he has never faced someone... who is going through an identity crisis. Or going through with someone who has a change of heart. Or someone... blackmailing him.

Inque lies in Terry's room upon his bed. Looking up at the ceiling and thinking to herself as to what she should say to him after he enters his bedroom. A simple greeting isn't going to suffice. No, this is a bit more personal. Well... actually a lot more personal seeing as this is his home, and what's more, this is his bedroom.

His mother is in the kitchen right now preparing dinner and his younger brother is playing a video game on some sort of console. Maybe she should at least give him a heads up of some sort so he doesn't start swinging and fighting. After all, she wants to lower his guard as much as possible.

She's here to talk, not to fight. What happens after Terry comes is entirely up to him. But she will state the facts and she will get him to lower his guard. She's an infiltrator and has a high I.Q.

After all, she has survived in this form from countless attacks and methods of attempted destruction from more enemies than she cares to count. Terry has a rogues gallery. And so does she. They are in a sense... equals... but on different ends of the spectrum.

"Am I... his exact opposite?"

The saying... opposites attract comes to mind. Maybe she has been going about Batman... no... Terry... the wrong way for the past few years.

"Alright... It's time for me to make my move. Before he comes home to see me waiting for him in his bed."

Slowly she gets up and out of his bed and looks at the door. She can't just open it and walk about. No, she needs stealth... like always.

Thus she becomes fluid. A puddle, and glides right under the door and sticks to the shadows. Thankfully the lights are off in the hallway and Terry's younger brother is so focused on his game that he wouldn't even notice a stranger standing right behind him. She holds back a little laugh as she glides past his open room and makes her way to the real target. His mother, or more properly. Her purse, and the cell phone that's inside.

She can see that his mother is finishing up preparing dinner. That gives Inque maybe five or ten minutes. More than enough time for what she needs to do.

Inque glides through the living room and into another hall headed to the bedroom gliding under the door and into the master bedroom. Taking her true form of a beautiful woman, she glances around and spots the cell phone on charge. She smiles a little and walks to it, lifting it up and activating it. Thankfully it doesn't have a password requirement.

She goes into the contacts list and spots Terry's number right next to his name. And with that discovery, she presses on the contact, sending him a call, and places the phone next to her ear.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

His voice calm and collected. Filled with content and joy that his mother is calling. Or so he thought.

"Hello Terry. It's nice to hear your real voice, and not when you're trying to make it sound deeper. Like The Batman."

A cold chill runs down his spine causing him to break and stop driving the motorcycle. Thoughts of what has or could have happen to his mother and little brother run through his imagination. His mind working a million miles a minute.

This... this can't be happening right now. This is impossible. How could this have happen? When did she? Is this some kind of sick joke? This is... this cannot be!

"INQUE!"

His voice becomes deep and in a furious rage.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? I SWEAR IF YOU HURT MY FAMILY I'LL-"

"Calm down Terry. Your family is fine. I didn't do anything to them. I just wanted to let you know that I'm at your house. I've been waiting for you for the last couple of hours. When are you coming home? I promise not to even be seen by your mom and little brother. I know that if I hurt them I hurt you as well. You have my word that I'll not hurt them, or you when you arrive. I just want to talk."

Her voice is soft and gentle. It sounds almost as if she's... confessing something... what is this?

"Inque... I'm going to be home in about 15 minutes. Just please... keep your word. Don't hurt my family. I'll come home as soon as possible."

His voice... trembling and in fear. Scared that Inque is just playing a game with him... but something seems different. Something... isn't right here. She said that she knows if she hurts them, she hurts him. What was that about?

"Terry, I know you'll arrive soon. Thank you. But please don't speed. I don't want some cop chasing you when it's unnecessary. I'll be in your room. Waiting for you. I'll be a good girl tonight. Just relax, you don't need to be scared ok? I just really need to talk to you. It's important."

And with those last words, she hangs up the phone, places it back in its original position, and slithers back to his bedroom. Keeping her word, and waiting for his return. Finally, talking face to face, person to person. Woman to man.

She takes a seat on his bed and crosses her arms, and waits for him.

"Hopefully he accepts me. I'm getting a little tired of running around the city living in abandoned buildings and seeking shelter with criminals."

As promised, Terry arrives within an appropriate time. Trembling not from the cold, but from fear. Not knowing if Inque had kept her word. The sheer thought of contacting Bruce about this rocks him to his very core. He can't trouble him about this, he has to try and handle this alone. He has to. This is a family matter. It has nothing to do with his mentor.

But if she lied to him, and hurt them or taken them hostage, unlike Bruce, Terry would definitely be willing to cross that line. And take her out... once and for all. If necessary.

He quickly makes his way up the stairs and runs to the door, scared and worried about what he might see, but before he opens it, he tries to collect himself. He doesn't want to show how worried he is, just in case his mother and brother are alright. He can't show them that something is wrong. He can't do that. He can't worry his family right now. They have to be calm and relaxed. Notifying them that a criminal is inside there house right now... he can't do that.

Slowly he opens the door and follows his usual routine.

"Mom I'm home." He says in a relaxed voice, trying to hide the tremble and worry in his tone.

"Welcome home Terry. I'll have dinner at the table in just a moment."

She says with a slight joy in her voice. Since his father passed, Terry has been taking care of the bills and house payments. As well as allowing his mother to quit her job and letting her live a life of calm relaxation.

To be honest his home life has felt more like some sort of simulated family life. On more than one occasion his mother has asked him when he's going to get married and bring about grand children for her.

But how on earth is he supposed to explain that he can't? Sure he has a girlfriend but... he can't do a damned thing since that would cause more issues than he needs. That's why Dana... is even more frustrated with him. All these years... and he hasn't done a thing with her. That's why she feels... unfulfilled as a woman. Dating a guy for over a decade and still... nothing. It would make any female agitated and unwanted. Like she's the other woman.

"I just need to go to my room for a moment and change mom. Be right back."

His mother seems... confused. He's never been this short with her. Like something is bothering him.

"Uh... ok... sure..."

Reaching his door he pauses and takes a breath. Already knowing she's inside his room. Waiting for him. He already checked on his mother. She's alive and well. And max, his younger brother. Is in his room playing video games. Things are alright at home. Inque... was honest with him. That's what makes this so strange... what is she after?

She knows his secret identity. She knows he's the Batman. Is this what blackmail feels like? Is she about to tell him she wants something from him? Or is it... something else?

Slowly he opens his door, the darkness from the hallway covers his body creating a silhouette around his body. His gaze locked onto the woman sitting on his bed.

"Inque..."

He comes inside his room and shuts the door behind him, locking the room.

"What do you want? Why did you come here?"

She smiles a bit and stands up, walking over to him, face to face.

"Terry, I'm tired of running from criminals. I'm tired of running from deals I make going wrong. And... I'm tired... of running from you. Please... sit down next to me... and lets just talk for a moment... can we... do that? Please?"

He's shocked at how she's talking to him... no... she's not talking... this is begging.

"Terry... I'm not going to tell anyone that you're Batman. I... I want... I need... your help."


	13. Chapter 13

BATMAN BEYOND

CHANGE OF HEART

Terry looks into Inque's eyes as she glances at his. He wonders about the situation he's in right at this very moment.

How could this have happen? How did he slip up and allow his secret identity be revealed to some mercenary like this woman, and she's sitting right next to him in his bedroom. He can't do anything to get her out from his house. Fighting her would mean exposing his mother and little brother to danger. That's the last thing he needs right now.

"Terry... I know that it's going to be hard for you to believe me. But I wanted to do this differently. But honestly there wasn't very many options open to me, to tell you that I want things to change between us."

Terry raises one of his eyebrows in both surprise and confusion at the same time. He doesn't know if she's about to confess to him or if she wants something from him. Either way, just the way it sounds brings a bit of uneasiness to him.

"You see, the thing is that, I'm pretty sure that after all the years of working in the criminal underworld, the views people have of me are little more than to be desired. And the fact that no matter what I do, it seems that I'll always be on the wrong side of the law. Since no one is willing to give me a normal everyday job. The most I'm actually qualified for in life is probably being someone's bodyguard. And the likelihood of someone employing me to do that is unlikely. Given my background history."

Terry takes a little breath and nods in understanding. He can just imagine the type of life she had to live up to now. For the longest time he only had seen her as a common criminal and nothing more. But with her giving that small glimpse into her life, he's starting to understand this woman.

"But... I don't understand why you're telling me all this. I mean... yeah that all sucks really bad. But... how can I help you?"

She leans down a little and places her head on his chest, she listens to his heart and slowly closes her eyes. Her exhaustion starts to kick from last night. Just now she remembers that she hasn't gotten any rest since yesterday. Or was it the day before that?

Maybe because of how tired she is, her instincts and thought pattern is a little strange right now. Her actions are a far cry from what she would have done just last month. Back then she would have stabbed him through his chest and killed off her enemy. And yet, here she is now, resting her head on his chest and shutting her eyes while listening to his heart.

"Terry, I'm sorry... for everything. I'm sorry for hurting you and causing trouble up till now. Please... help me."

Before he could respond to her, Terry notices that she starts to lower herself and passes out on his lap. Her breathing has slowed down and he notices that she's passed out sleeping like a log.

However... what's odd right now. Is he notices that his heart is racing and he's trembling a little. Not once in his life did he even consider the possibility that Inque would be sleeping and using his lap as a pillow. Not that it's not uncomfortable or anything like that. But it's just that... not too long ago, she was trying to kill him.

But now... she's apologized... very sincerely to him. If he didn't know any better he would even say that it sounded as if she was about to cry.

"I wonder when was the last time she ate something?"

Wait a minute... what the heck is he thinking? Why should he care about something like that?

"Well she is sleeping in my room... and I can't carry her out to the front door. Heck I don't know where to take her. But I can't leave her here... can I?"

A soft moan escapes Inque's lips sending a shudder down terries body. She moves a little and adjusts herself into a more comfortable pose. Yet Terry finds himself gulping and wishing that nobody walks in on this scene right now.

"Fine... you can stay here for the night. I'll have to lock my room but... I suppose it's best if you get some sleep. Hopefully you'll be gone by morning... geez... how the hell am I going to explain this to Bruce?"

He pauses his mind for a moment as he notices just how beautiful her sleeping and calm face is. For the longest time all he ever saw from her was her tense angry look. Or frustrated look. Or for the most part, seeing her in her strange combat Inque form. But this here... right now, she looks rather graceful and downright gorgeous.

Terry notices what he's thinking and shakes his head a little in protest.

"Come on man you have a girlfriend. Or... rather I think I have one... shoot."

At that moment he realizes that not that long ago he had a little bit of a argument with Dana. He didn't want to get in touch with her right now but he knows he has to. Naturally it would be better if he called and then went to see her to try and work things over with her. But as the situation he's in right now, that makes it impossible. He can't leave Inque alone in this house and leave. All he can do is call Dana and try to work it out over the phone.

"Alright... time to slip out from under you."

Slowly he tries to adjust himself and lift her head with his hands while sliding his hips away from her and stand up from the bed. Only to have her reach around him and embrace his midsection with her arms as she snuggles up to him.

"Uh... um... Inque are you awake?"

Taking a moment he hopes that she's just pretending, and if so he, that means she's just messing with him right now.

"Alright, let's just see how dedicated you are to pretending to be asleep."

Being prepared to be slapped right now he reaches and grabs her right breast. And the only reaction he gets is another soft, much more sensual, moan from her. Quickly he takes away his hand in total shock of what he had just done.

He looks at his hand in disbelief, both in what he did... and at the fact of just how amazing it felt. The softness and warmth to the touch. Looking at her he takes in of just how stunningly sexy her body is. Any man would kill to have her next to him... wait a minute... no!

"What the heck is wrong with me? I haven't even thought of Dana in that way, I haven't even touched Dana like that and... oh yeah... that right Dana, I ... had forgotten."

To his shock he in fact did just forget about calling Dana, and had molested Inque while she was vulnerable. And he knows that right now he better get away from this woman before he does something he's really going to regret.

Quickly and carefully he removes her hands from him and tilts her head up and gets away from her. He stands up and heads to his door. But... then he stops for a moment and looks back at her. And without realizing it, while glancing upon her, he smiles a little.

"I'll be quick."

Leaving his room he slowly and quietly closed the door and headed out to the living room towards the front door. Only to hear the voice of his mother.

"Terry who where you speaking to in your room?"

A cold shiver ran down his spine and suddenly he felt as if he was a child again trying to hide a stray animal. Lying was starting to become easy for him due to the nature of his work. Keeping secrets from those he loved was not supposed to be something a person should get use to. But he can't tell her that he was giving shelter and rest to a known criminal.

"I was just talking on the phone is all."

He didn't turn to face her, but rather started to reach for the door handle. Trying to create distance from her and get out of the house in order to end the conversation.

"Really? It sounded like there was a second person in there with you. It sounded like a woman's voice. Not like Dana or Max. Did you get into a new relationship Terry?"

Crap... this is one of the things he wanted to avoid. And he can't just tell her the truth. But also, trying to lie to her right now would just make her want to check his room. He has to come up with something fast.

"Um... yeah I... No I don't have a different girlfriend. But... you see it's my friend. She's gotten into a little trouble and she's just trying to crash for the night. I told her she could use my bed while I'm gone at work so I figured it would all be alright."

The look of utter shock washes over her face as she listens to the words coming from her sons mouth. To think that he would offer up a room and bed to someone other than Dana is just... very strange.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have gotten the couch ready for her or something."

Naturally he protests the idea instantly.

"Come on mom. She wants her privacy and needs to think things through. I wanted to give her the space she wants. Look, I'm going to step out and make a phone call, can you please not go into my room and just let her rest?"

With a slight sigh of protest she folds her arms, closes her eyes and nods.

"Alright. I promise not to go into your room. But she better eat something when she wakes up. You can't treat a girl like an animal, no matter what she did or who she is."

He tries his best to hold back laughter as he turns around and heads out the door.

"Yeah I know mom. Every girl is a little princess on the inside."

After shutting the door he finally at long last pulls out his phone and starts dialing up his girlfriend. Looking at the time he knows that he's in for one heck of a lecture or arguing.

"She's really going to let me have it this time."

He holds the phone up to his ear and listens to the ringing. Oddly enough he gets no answer. So quickly he tries again and nothing changes.

"Is she ignoring me?"

Feeling a bit strange he tries for a third time and after four rings she finally picks up. But her voice sounds... aggravated, irritable, and annoyed.

"What do you want Terry?"

Not sure how to respond he pauses but then manages to get the words out.

"Hey Dana I... just wanted to see how you're doing. We didn't really get to talk the last time you called. I just wanted to explain things is all."

Without any hesitation she snaps her reply with a monotone voice.

"You don't have to. I don't care about that anymore."

His eyes widen a little at her statement. If it's true then that lets him off the hook.

"Really? Wow that's great. I was a little worried you wouldn't understand and-"  
She cuts his sentence off with another equally surprising statement. But this one... cuts deep.

"I don't care about you anymore either Terry. I wanted to tell you this in person, but I figured since our relationship was mostly done through the phone anyway, it would be best to just end it over the phone. I don't ever want to see you again Terry. All you have ever done is lie and hide things from me. I don't need that type of boyfriend. I don't need that type of man in my life. Don't ever call me again. Good bye Mcginnis."

And with those final words. Not even giving him a word in edge wise, she hangs up on him. Leaving him standing there on the sidewalk right outside his house... Alone.

To Be Continued


	14. Chapter 14

BATMAN BEYOND

HUNGER

Terry enters Wayne Manor through the secret entrance, making his way to the Bat Cave. His thoughts focused on what Dana told him just an hour ago. The fact that his enemy Inque is sleeping in his room right now. And the knowledge that for the last few years, the love of his life is now gone.

All the moments he shared with her. Every happy minute during a holiday or birthday, was just for the two of them.

Until... of curse... he had to suddenly leave and go to work.

Always creating some sort of excuse... and to be honest... every single time he was with her... more often than not... he had to leave and take care of the city.

Because no matter how you look at the situation... or how you look at his life... he's only one man... and only one Batman. Vs an entire city.

But who will know. Who will understand the pain of one single man. The pain... who will know. The pain of my heavy heart.

No one knows, of my suffering.

Terry begins to attack boxing the punching bag before him... and yet... he knows that no matter how much rage he lets out tonight, no matter how far he pushes himself in working out. The anger and rage will not leave him. This depression... it's just the beginning.

Inque slowly begins to stir to the feeling of hunger. As if she has a bottomless pit within her stomach.

She slowly starts to sit up with a feeling that she is still sleeping. Drowsy and sleepy she looks around curious about where she is.

"What..."

Her heart races and her body locks as she trembles.

"That... where... am I?"

She looks around curious... and then remembers... her actions just a few hours ago... remind her of how she got here.

Inque remembers how she rested upon Terry's chest. The words she spoke to him. At that moment... when she was too tired to run. And needed rest. She spoke only the truth to him.

She remembers of her age. 39... and she acted like some young 19 year old just a few hours ago. To be honest... she's old enough to be his mother...

But all because she was tired... she played the victim.

"How could I have acted so stupid? I made myself look like a little victim."

She takes note that she's all alone in his room. And then glances at the clock. It's past 2am and there is no doubt in her mind that everyone has gone to bed.

She touches her belly and looks down.

"I am a little hungry."

A soft sigh escapes her lips as she admits to herself, that she's going to raid the fridge for food. And honestly, thinking of the position that she's in, alone in Batman's home, with his family... his mother sleeping and his little brother most likely either sleeping or pleasuring himself while watching adult videos...

Yeah. This is her best chance at getting nourishment. Her best time at getting food. After all, she hasn't eaten in the last three days. The effects of autophagy have already begun to take effect. Her strength has begun to leave her body and her mind has begun to slow down. Her body is eating itself.

"I need food. Sorry Terry but I'm not going to stay locked up in your room."

In an instant she turns into a puddle and glides across the floor, moving through and under the door. Gliding through the halls and finding her way into the kitchen. And funny enough, at this moment the fridge looks more like some sort of life giving container instead of just some food preserving object.

Inque takes her female form and licks her lips as her right arm reaches for the handle. She wonders what will be presented to her as she opens the refrigerator door.

The scent of food touches her nose and before she knows it... she is on her knees eating whatever her hands can hold.

Chicken... cold stew... milk... water... frozen yogurt... soda... sausage...

Honestly it doesn't matter what it is. If she can bite it and swallow it... Inque is going to eat it. Three and a half days with no food. Three and a half days with no sleep.

This moment right now... it's her resting period... it's her recharging... but it is also... her mistake... because while eating, she takes a jar of pickles... opens the can, and tosses the lid. Causing a noise.

A noise that awakens Terries mother from her sleep. And she can hear someone eating like an animal.

To Be Continued.


	15. Chapter 15

BATMAN BEYOND

Reality Shift

Terry's mother looks upon Inque, the fridge open and her chewing on a piece of chicken, with the chicken leg still in her right hand, and a banana in the other, while looking right back as Ms. Mcginnis.

She gulps down whats in her mouth and blinks twice. Ms. Mcginnis looking at Inque perplexingly, her mind is blank since she had expected to see her son standing in the kitchen. But only to be met by a well known criminal, she's at a loss for words.

"Uh-... Hello... you must be Terry's mother."

Inque manages to say at least that much as she places the food back in the fridge and slowly takes a step back from the refrigerator.

"Um... ye- yeah. Yes, that's right. Um... you don't have to put that stuff away, you can finish it if you want. You look really hungry."

Not wanting to anger Inque, Mary Mcginnis would rather have the criminal woman eat until she's satisfied, instead of causing some frustration and anger.

But... wait a minute... why is she here? And why does Inque know her last name? And... wait up just a second... Terry's room... the door... it was open when she came out of her own room. She noticed that no one was in there.

WAS INQUE THE WOMAN IN HER SONS BEDROOM?

"Thank you Ms. Mcginnis. I'm actually really hungry and haven't eaten anything in the last three days."

She pulls out the chicken leg and continues eating while looking at Mary Mcginnis.

"Um... where you the person in my sons room?"

Please say no, please say no, please say no. PLEASE SAY NOOOO-

She continuously states those words in her head. She already knows the answer to her question but she can still hope.

Inque swallows the food she's chewing on and smiles softly... and... blushes a little. His mother notices this and she turns a pail white after hearing Inque's answer.

"Well... yes. I have had... more than a few encounters with your son. We have gotten close after a few years."

A FEW YEARS? Has Terry been seeing this... WOMAN for god knows how long?

"Has... Has he been... physical with you?" She gulps and holds her breath until she hears the answer from Inque. But she didn't get the answer that she wanted.

"Uh... I guess you could say we got physical on more than a few occasions. Your son can be a little... physical when he needs to be. You honestly raised quite the athlete."

WHAT THE HELL? WHAT THE HELL KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT? SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO TELL HER THAT MUCH INFORMATION!

"Are... are you pregnant?"

Those words just sort of seemed to slip out without her even thinking about it. To be honest, that was a natural female instinct coming from her inner self.

But her words are only met with laughter.

"Hahahahaha! Oh dear me no. I'm older than you I believe. Probably by three or five years even. When I said we were physical, What I actually meant... Wait... actually forget I said anything."

HUH? Just what the hell is she hiding now? Nothing could be worse than having physical relations with... unless...

"He didn't hit you did he?"

Her expression changes and her physical stance is adjusted. She narrows her eyes as she takes a breath and starts to walk into the kitchen. Her eyes lock onto the tea kettle.

She slowly picks it up as she waits for the answer from Inque. The silence between them builds up the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. And Mary wonders why Inque isn't talking anymore as she fills the kettle with water, and then places it on the stove to heat the water.

"Did he hit you? Is my son physically hurting you?"

Well this isn't exactly what Inque had expected to happen while getting a bite to eat. If she tells this woman the truth, it's going to complicate things between her goal... which is getting to date the new Batman and clean her criminal past. And atone for her wrong doings.

But if she lies then how is she going to have the same story as Terry when his mother interrogates him?

Alright... she only has one option... beat around the bush and don't give complete answers, but open ended ones. Make it so that no matter what she says, it can be molded with any answer that Terry gives... God... she feels like a teenager that got caught with a dirty magazine.

"He's not physically hurting me. And even if he was, I'm the type of girl that likes rough S&M."

That's her style. Shock and Awe. Throw his mother off the trail. Guide the conversation into the path that she wants. Think two and three steps ahead.

This woman has a criminal standing in front of her. It doesn't matter what she says, Ms. Mcginnis will take her words at face value. The least she can do is confuse her.

...

ELSEWHERE

Chelsea Cunningham exits the shower and picks up a towel, she begins to rub down her body and remove the dripping water covering her skin.

She looks upon herself in the reflection of the foggy mirror and smiles a little at her youthful beauty.

"You are one sexy girl Chelsea."

She says to herself with a seductive smile as she leans in, closes her eyes and kisses her reflection.

"Why thank you for the kiss Chelsea."

She quickly stops and turns around with eyes wide open in total shock, a voice coming out of nowhere in her most vulnerable of moments. Quickly her arms adjust the towel to cover herself and her head turns left and right, seeking from what possible location could that voice have come from.

"Who- who said that? Show yourself!"

Her voice trembles as she fights tears that are building up.

"Oh you don't have to be afraid or cry Chelsea. I can't hurt you. Heck I would never hurt you."

Quickly she turns around and opens up the medicine cabinet and pulls out her father's straight razor, opens it up and holds it like a knife ready to defend herself.

"Darling you don't have to go that far. You should put that thing back where you got it, you could end up hurting yourself."

Agitated and fearful with adrenalin coursing through her body she shouts at the top of her lungs.

"JUST SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!"

A soft sigh comes from the voice and it tells her.

"Turn around."

Chelsea's eyes widen as she turns... she already knows the answer the voice is trying to tell her... because the only thing that she can look at... the only thing she can see... is her reflection.

"I... I don't understand... What are you trying to say?"

The voice is slightly agitated with how Chelsea is trying to pretend to not understand.

"Don't lie to me. I'm the one person that you can't hide your inner most thoughts. Your inner most feelings. No matter what dark secret you have, no matter how small or how large. I know everything about you. Everything you know, I know. Everything I know, you know. Because I am YOU Chelsea. We are one."

To Be Continued


	16. Chapter 16

BATMAN BEYOND

FACE TO FACE

"This... this can't be real. No way. I-I'm not a crazy person. I'm not."

Chelsea speaks those words in a trembling voice as panic sets in, and adrenalin courses throughout her body.

The desire to run away grows as she takes a few steps back, fighting the urge to scream for help. Holding back the cry for help, as she calculates what would happen if she in fact did scream and seek help.

She would end up in a mental hospital with other crazy people. And her entire future... would die in one single night. After a doctor writes her name on a single white sheet of paper.

"Oh it's real Chelsea. I'm just about as real as you."

The voice speaks to her in confidence and power. Chelsea wonders if this is how the crazy people hear voices as they talk to themselves.

"Just- Just leave me alone. I'm not crazy. I'm not."

The voice laughs as it speaks to her in her own voice.

"Do you have any idea how long I have stayed quiet? Building up enough strength all these years."

Her own right hand moves on it's own and takes the towel from her body, and wipes the mirror, removing the foggy build up. Allowing a much more clear reflection of ones self.

"Chelsea, I am you. I was there when you dated that slapper drug addict. I was around when you Willie Watt went crazy and attacked you all with a giant robot. Or when Spellbinder took control of you. How about the time you got sent into that ISO place? I was there for all that. I was always with you. All those moments... All those things that happen to you. They created me... You... Created... me."

A cold and long pause passes between Chelsea and this voice in her head. She contimplates this and remembers everything that happen to her. All the times she was in danger, all the bad guys she dated. All the horrible things that happen to her. All the horrible things... her life...

She can remember staying up in her dark room during ISO... talking to herself. She can remember cursing herself and wishing she had someone to talk to when she dropped her father's priceless statue when being controlled by Spellbinder. Mumbling to herself during tests and speaking to herself when picking bad boyfriends. These moments and so many more...

Did she actually... create this... other person inside her head?

No... No it's not possible.

Yeah people can create imaginary friends and yes people can create other people to talk to inside there heads... but ... not to this degree of realism. Not like this.

"No... you're not real. You can't be real... if you are real... you would have a personality... You would have a name. You... you just can't be real."

Her feet below her, her stance, it buckles and she collapses to the floor. The creature within her takes control of her body as she feels a tremble coursing throughout her flesh. A voice whispers within her mind as it sends a hiss.

"You created me. You made me. If anything, I am a much more stronger and powerful version of you. You want my name? I can't give you my name because you didn't name me yet. But... If you want me to give you a name... I suppose the name... Chelsea... will have to suffice. Since I am you. I am your child. I'm your daughter. I'm your close, your reflection, and shadow. I am... that I am. I'm everything you want to be. Stronger, smarter, faster, and more capable than what you pretend to be."

The inner Chelsea looks upon herself in the reflection and smiles.

"No... You don't have to call me Chelsea... You... can call me... TWO FACE."


	17. Chapter 17

BATMAN BEYOND

Lips

Terry drives up to the curb of his mother's home.

He did not expect to be this late. Coming home at 4am in the morning. Already performing a one hour patrol and two hours of training in the Batcave.

The fact that Inque is at his house in fact did slip his mind on more than one occasion. But once he came to the full control of his emotions and mind, he quickly came back to his residence. Not wanting to take a chance of Inque causing any trouble for his mother and brother.

However, little to his expectations... Inque had in fact... caused more than just a simple scare or little misunderstanding. The fact is that... here and now... Terry faces his greatest current family challenge...

In order to keep the secret of being Batman... And keeping the fact that Inque had tried to kill him on more than one occasion. And that he tried to kill her with water multiple times.

Right now... Terry is about to walk into a den of wolves...

With his mother ready with a barrage of questions.

"What has he been doing all night? Spending all night, every night... out until dawn and dusk. Pretending to have worked at Mr. Wayne's house during that whole time."

She can hear his hand touch the door handle and turn it. Inque is sitting right next to her on the couch, right in the living room, awaiting his arrival.

Terry enters the main doorway and removes his shoes with a soft sigh. Inque makes a quiet plea to god as she closes her eyes.

"God please let this go over well. I don't want to cause him any trouble."

He enters his home, and with a sudden acceptance of dishevelment, his mother is sitting on the couch in the living room. With Inque right there next to her. They both have turned there heads looking at him.

Terry sighs and takes off his shoes. His thoughts race as to what sort of excuse he can create for his late arrival. And he wonders what sort of reason he can give for going out so late, and coming home even later. As well as to what reason he had Inque in his bedroom.

Looking upon Inques face, he can practically read her expression. She is begging him to go along with whatever story she comes up with.

And at this moment, he would be more than happy to go along with whatever kind of story she creates for him, just to keep his secrets. She is after all, an older woman. Close to the same age as his mother. She has a daughter close to his own age.

When thinking about it logically, if he had the chance, Inque... is the perfect match for him. She is after all... a grown woman. And she knows everything and anything... that a man could possibly want in a woman.

Slowly her thoughts and eyes glide upon Terry's mother... she takes a moment to think as Terry walks over to the living room. And slowly takes a seat.

She reads her. Ever single inch of her. Inque takes in everything and anything involving the moment here and now.

As a mother, right now... she understands...

And keeps silent... as she waits for the right moment.

Terry speaks.

"mom... sorry I'm late."...

His mother... at that moment... stands up... and walks over to him... and raises her hand... holding herself back from swiftly forcing her arm down... resisting the urge to slap Terry.

"did you have sex with this woman?"

She looks down upon her son... she looks down upon Terry... and he takes a gulp.. Not knowing what to say... He has no idea what to say right now... He doesn't know what Inque and his mother have spoken about while he was gone.

But Inque... she smiles... and she jumps at the chance.

Her voice reaches his mothers ears as she jumps atop Terry and she acts as if she is his lover... strangely enough... her words... exit her mouth... and... the words.

"Hurt my man I'll hurt you."

Somehow... those words... whisper through her lips... as she gathers herself... and stands in the middle of the living room... thinking of what she just did.

And Terry sits up... Looking at her.

And Inque thinks to herself... "The fuck did I just do?"


	18. Chapter 18

BATMAN BEYOND

LOVE ANOTHER NIGHT

Spellbinder and Ghoul arrive at the Wayne D.N.A. science labs district, being prepared to do the near impossible. The jokers had been instructed to gather some genetic samples from the remains of the locked away corpses from the original Gotham villains.

And in this case, they are to obtain a sample from a horrible creature.

"So you want to do this quiet and quick, or the direct approach? I'm good with either way." Spellbinder says this with a calm and relaxed voice. Knowing that he will be rewarded very generously for his assistance.

"No way man, This is a Wayne building. The security in this place is equal to a military base. The best option we got right now is to hit the air vents and sneak in as best we can."

The tone of Ghoul's voice trembles a bit as he manages these two sentences. He doesn't know if he will even be able to get out alive once they enter. But to him, running away isn't an option. His former gang members had castrated him from the group after his previous failure. And two members of the gang ended up getting injured.

The Dee Dee Twins suffered bad shrapnel wounds from an exploding oil drum from a failed attempt of extorting privet investment files from an oil refinery. They had intended to blackmail the C.E.O. But from one of Ghoul's bombs being poorly thrown at the security guards, it instead bounced off the doorframe and rolled towards a gas oil drum, erupting it and burning the entire building to the ground in one night.

All the while, the shrapnel penetrated the twin girls flesh, wounding them all throughout their bodies. As well as having them suffer 3rd degree burns.

Once they arrived back at base, and the twins being air lifted to the nearest hospital by the medics. The gang turned on Ghoul and beat him within an inch of his life. Then throwing him out of the hideout, with only one message that was given to him.

"If you ever dare to show your face here again, you'll never have a face again."

That memory from three months ago, still rings in his mind as if it just happen last night. Almost causing two girls to die. And caused the gas prices in Gotham to go sky high. If this had been within the era when cars still used gas to get around, then people would have wanted to hang him in the middle of the city. However... even if no one knows who he is, he knows that because of his actions... innocent people did die that night, trying to put out the fire.

"I'll go in alone first. You can maybe cause a distraction. After all, the gang told me to do this, and I just asked you to help me out. They said that you would be rewarded with something very valuable that might come in handy for your line of work."

Spellbinder smiles under his mask while listening to Ghoul. And in that moment, gets an idea.

"Maybe I can help you out in your mission right now."

He reaches out his hand towards Ghouls face, and within a flash of light, suddenly everything changes for the young man. No longer is he in a parking lot across the street from Wayne D.N.A. Science labs. Instead... his vision changes to the picture of him in a jungle, ready to head into the ruins of a Mayan building. Indiana Jones style.

"Now go young Ghoul, an adventure is waiting for you."

Meanwhile

Terry is looking at Inque with a bit of a perplexed look on his face. Confused as to why she would speak those words in such protest. But through his training, he knows that giving a long period of silence, only will add to his mother forming more questions than he would like to make up answers to. So he knows that he must form a basis of a story, a plan of attack.

"Mom, I know you don't really approve of this woman and really don't like the idea of me dating someone older than myself. But Inque and I have a... close relationship, and understanding between each other. I was going to introduce you to her eventually, but not like this. Really this wasn't my first or last option. Things just sort of... got out of hand."

He changes his glance toward Inque and states the obvious, with words that have two meanings. A meaning for his mother and a completely different meaning for Inque.

"This was something out of my control."

Mary McGinnis looks at his son, and then looks at Inque. And can see that they do share some sort of unspoken connection. A understanding. But just exactly what it is, she can't place her finger on it. But the fact that he has fought her for many years, and stopped her from robbing places on many occasions, is something that would never come to mind.

"You two seem close. How long have you been going out?"

Inque gives a sly smile and looks at Mary, giving an answer with a soft and calm voice while resting her elbow on the side of the couch and placing her chin upon her palm.

"We have been going at it for a couple of years actually. I think Terry might have even been 19 at the time. Isn't that right my darling Terry?"

Mary glances at her son with a stern look in her eyes.

"Is this true Terry? You starting going (at it) with this woman while still dating your girlfriend Dana?"

Crap. Shit... he thinks to himself. Just what kind of corner is Inque trying to put him in? Just what is she trying to do here? He's too young to have a mental break down! But regardless... Dana did tell him, that if he would hang up the phone... that if he wouldn't explain things to her. That the two of them would be through. That she would drop him like a bad habit. That they will no longer be a couple.

So realistically... he can take that fact to his advantage. Really... how bad is it going to be if he can just play along with Inque's little game right now? If it will help him to get off the hook from his mothers suspicions, than why not play along? Maybe Inque is trying to help him out in her own way at this point in time. If she was going to try to do something to hurt him and his family, she would have already done it.

Honestly, without the suit, the bat suit, he's no match for Inque. If she honestly wanted to, she could kill him and his family right here and now. But looking at her, she's just sitting there, relaxed and just looking at him. At his eyes, giving a slight smile. And just then, a little wink and even licks her upper lip in a sexual suggestive provocation. Causing him to raise his right eyebrow.

He collects himself, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Looks at his mother, and gives the best answer he can come up with on the spot. Feeling like he has ten spotlights upon him.

"Yeah, I was seeing her while dating Dana. But nothing happened between us. Not at the time. We wanted to keep things quiet between us since she's a well known criminal. I liked and still like the rush of dating a bad girl. But not too long ago, Dana dumped me, so I started to see Inque exclusively. Things are a little serious between us and Inque promised to turn a new leaf. Have a clean and as normal life as she possibly could. She told me that I'm good for her and when she's around me, she wants to be a good girl. She even said that she wants to make home cooked meals for my lunch breaks."

He looks at Inque and smirks, sending her a signal in a suggestive manner, letting her know that, (you want to play games? Alright, let's play some games. Beat that line.)

Inque's eyes widen in shock at what he just said, yeah she does actually know how to cook, and in fact can be a pretty good housekeeping wife and mother. But for such a young man to play with her like this, it's a little out of the blue.

Mary turns and looks at Inque, her eyes narrow in on her, both anger and judgment are shooting at Inque.

"Is this true Inque? Did you in fact say those words to my son?"

Inque smiles and laughs a little softly. Looking down shaking her head, accepting the fact that he's playing with her right now. But she's going to raise the bar just a little bit.

"Yeah, I did say those things. But only after he told me that he wants to marry me and start a family."

Terry stops breathing and gulps in shock of what she just spoke. He honestly can't beat that. His mind goes blank and Mary looks upon him in shock.

"You... did you really tell her that?"

Well... shit...

"Yeah... I... I might have said that in passing."

Just then, Inque interjects her other statement.

"Terry even took me to his work a few times. I worked alongside him and we even played a little bit while he was on the clock. Physically."

Mary folds her arms and shakes her head.

"I don't need to hear anymore. Just don't have sex inside the house. You two can sleep in Terry's room. But if you are going to fool around, just keep it quiet. I... need to process this."

She looks at Inque and states a welcoming sentence.

"If you are as good a cook as Terry says you are. Maybe I can help you prepare a meal in the morning. I can go shopping for the ingredients you need. I want to see how good a cook you are."

Inque smiles and nods. And then Mary slowly walks away with her head down and arms folded. Thinking about what has just been placed upon her doorstep.

Her son is dating a criminal. And she's right here in her house. They have had intimate moments... and want to start a life together. At least that's what it sounds like.

But the fact is... this was all a game between Terry and Inque. And when Mary leaves, He marches to Inque and leans in, frustrated and in rage.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you say those things?"

Inque smiles and takes this chance, moving in and kissing Terry passionately, sliding her tongue into his mouth and tasting him. Closing her eyes and grasping the back of his head with her left hand. And gently pulling him in with her right arm onto the couch. Placing his body atop herself. Entangling him into a lovers grasp.

The words they spoke might have been a game. But those words are suggestive, and when implemented, can become seeds of truth. The truth buried deep inside all humans.


	19. Chapter 19

BATMAN BEYOND

RAID ON TOWER 3

Ghoul enters the D.N.A. library which holds the genetics of some of the most important men and woman in history. Both good and bad. The research assists them in discovering any and all abnormalities in there genetics, to discover if these people where in fact, predestine to become such people in their lives.

However, Ghoul is here for one reason only, to redeem himself in the eyes of his former gang of criminals. Should he complete this task, then they will grant him the gift of life. And not hound him for the rest of his physical existence on this earth.

Looking one of the computers in the lab, he connects his laptop to the PC, and begins searching through the files, for one specific name. The White Rabbit.

She had the ability to split her body into two people. One being her alter ego villain, The White Rabbit. The Joker gang intends to take that D.N.A. and hand it over to Paxton Powers, and have him create a drug that might be able to do the same for their little plan they have cooking up.

And thankfully, her genetics are in fact, in this building, in the room he's occupying right now. However... the locker in which her D.N.A. is inside, is under a secure industrial lock. Should he try to hack or break it open, alarms will sound. Exposing him to all the security he just passed through in secret with the aid of Spellbinder's hypnosis.

"I'll have to figure out another way to open up that locker. But... I wonder if this place holds the other guys secrets?"

He types into the system, (Scarecrow-gas) with hopes that something will come up... and in fact... something does show up... it's a serum for the gas. The serum developed by the original batman.

"If the cure to the gas is here... that means it was backwards engineered using the actual gas. I can use it to make my own fear gas. Something more powerful. More potent."

Without a second thought he downloads the information into his laptop, puts the data onto a chip, and swallows it. Not wanting to risk it being taken from him should he fail this mission and be apprehended.

"Now, let's get to work on cracking that locker."

Elsewhere.

Terry lays next to Inque inside his bedroom, with her laying next to him with her eyes closed and her hands behind her head, with a satisfied look on her face.

He takes a deep breath and puts his hands on his face, in disbelief of what had just happen. Thanks to the fact that he hadn't been getting any action with his ex girlfriend, his hormones had built up over the last few months.

"We really did it didn't we."

He says with a ashamed tone in his voice. Inque smiles and responds to him in a sexy and calm voice.

"Yeah, but I'm willing to bet anything that it was way better than any other time you got laid. Thankfully you weren't a virgin and you knew how to use your body. We're a pretty good match, sexually that is."

He grunts and looks at her, not wanting to admit that she's right on both facts. But he still feels and knows that he shouldn't have let his emotions take over his body. He shouldn't have let lust overwhelm him. And now... he has done something that he can't take back.

"So... what does this mean now? Between you and me that is. Are we like... a thing?"

Inque props herself up and turns to face Terry, she leans in and places her hand upon his cheek.

"Terry, I know you're the Bat boy. I'm inside your house laying next to you in your bed and we just had sex. And we told your mom that we're going out. What do you think?"

His eyes widen at the stated facts. For all his previous achievements in crime fighting, deduction with the opposite sex was never his strong points. But in fact, yes. Everything she said is true at this point in time. The chips are on the table and the dice have been thrown. Now all that's left, is to discover and figure out how to go about this situation between her and him.

"So... what's this mean? I mean... you're still a criminal and... wait... we didn't use protection... are you like... going to get pregnant? And... how old are you?"

Inque holds back laughter at the look on his face and the questions he's asking at this point in time.

"It's a little late for that interview isn't it Terry? But I'll try to answer everything one by one. What this means is that we're going to have to figure out how we're going to date. Yeah I'm still wanted by the law, but I intend on changing my life. Because I'm..."

She takes a deep breath and sighs.

"I'm tired of running Terry. I'm tired of sleeping under bridges and hiding out in run down leaking buildings that have human and animal crap laying around. I'm tired of always being hungry and wondering where my next meal is going to come from. I want to have a normal life again. I want to prepare a home cooked meal for my husband when he comes home from a long nights work. I want to have a family."

She slowly leans in and kisses his lips ever so softly and hugs him, wrapping both arms around his body. Around the body of the man she tried to hurt so many times before. But now wants nothing more but to be with him. He's a good and honest man. If she can convince him that she honestly wants to change and be his ideal woman, then why not turn a new leaf and show him that she's serious.

"And to your last two questions, I'm old enough to be your mother. But young enough to be a bombshell of sex appeal for a long time. I'm someone you can show off when we go out on dates. Imagine me in a black or red dress, holding your arm while others gaze upon us in envy. You in a dashing black suit, embracing me with your hands upon my hips. That can become our reality."

Inque smiles and looks into his eyes.

"The last question you had, will I get pregnant? Well... I don't know. But we didn't use protection. And I'm not on birth control. So were going to have to wait and see. But if I am... I'm not getting rid of the child."

Before Terry can feel any fear or shock overwhelm his body, he hears his cell phone go off. With one glance he already knows, it's Bruce. He quickly gets out of bed and attempts to clear his mind as he picks it up from the dresser and answers it.

"I'm listening. What's going on?"

Terry says in his Batman voice, attempting to sound calm.

"We have a situation in Morrison Tower. Suit up and get over there right now."

TO BE CONTINUED.


	20. Chapter 20

BATMAN BEYOND

THE DARK KNIGHT

Terry enters his 2054 Chrysler parked outside his home and reaches for his Batman suit hidden inside his backpack placed in the back seat and opens it up, looking upon the face of the bowel gazing upon his eyes.

He takes a deep breath and takes hold of it with his right hand, and at that moment he hears Inque speak to him from the passenger side.

"So now you prepare to risk your life for the city once again."

Terry, with the shift of his eyes, looks at her and speaks.

"I'm getting ready for work. You shouldn't be here."

With a soft and slight smile she answers his statement with a fact.

"I can make your life easier. Help you out and all that."

He slowly shakes his head.

"No. You should stay here, where it's safe. And let me do what I have to."

Inque shakes her head and sighs.

"Alright whatever. I'll wait for you and make up some excuse for your mother."

She opens the passenger side door and exits out of the car as Terry begins to put on the original Bat suit on, and drives off. Leaving Inque to observe him as he vanishes in the distance. Headed to the site of the crime scene. To the raid of the tower.

... elsewhere...

The man falls to the floor as the contents of his head spill out upon the floor like jello, chunks of brain fall to the floor as blood secrets out and creates a wide puddle.

"Fucking shit." Whispers the restrained security guard as he looks upon the dead body of his former friend.

"You can avoid ending up like him pal. All ya gotta do is tell us the access code, and you can still make it out of here alive."

The man wearing full body armor places his 45 magnum upon the man's head. These weapons had been banned ages ago, in substitute of the much less dangerous energy weapons. How he and his allies ended up getting hold of these weapons is another story. The fact that his life is in his hands is the issue currently at hand.

"I... alright... just give me a minute. I need to remember it."

Those words is all he can manage. He doesn't know the code, but with hope... and some lying... he can extend his life just a little bit longer.

The criminal cuts the rope restraining the guards hands. Releasing him from his binds. And the security guard slowly makes his way to the vault. Praying that someone can some to his rescue. These people will not wait for him to mess up multiple times. But they will wait for him to mess up a few times. And hopefully those few times will be just enough to make time for his rescue. He, is waiting for the Bat-man.

...

Terry lands atop the roof, the one right next to Tower 3. He slowly touches his communicator and speaks to Bruce.

"I'm here."

Bruce presses a few buttons and establishes the video link connected to Terry's optics.

"I have Vid Link. Time for you to make an entrance."

Terry steps on the edge of the building and glances to Tower 3. He takes a moment to figure out which window he wishes to go through and finds the best path for him, and the proper steps to take in this mission.

Observing his 3D readout of the Tower. He speaks to Bruce.

"100 levels and no fire escape going from the fifth level on up. Should a fire erupt from levels four, five or six. Everyone in that building would burn alive."

"Stay on mission Terry."


End file.
